Goresan
by Ranti Fishy
Summary: Berbeda bukan berarti kau tidak bisa bersama. Keinginan Donghae menjadi makhluk yang sama dengan Kibumnya hanya semata mata karena ia ingin berkomunikasi dengan Kibum, dan tentunya Donghae ingin impiannya sedari kecil menjadi kenyataan / KIHAE Ficlet / BL(YAOI) / Dont Like? Dont Read


_- Melalui goresan, Donghae bertemu dengannya. Dan mereka sudah ditakdirkan, sehingga mungkin saja hal itu terjadi di antara keduanya –_

**Lee Donghae**

**Kim Kibum**

**Warning : BoysLove, Typo(s) , OOC , etc**

**Disclaimer : This fict is mine but KiHae aren't mine**

**Goresan :::::::**

Langit sore nampak sangat indah bila dibandingkan dengan langit langit lainnya. Karena pada saat inilah kau bisa melihat langit dengan beberapa warna.

Hembusan angin semakin kencang tertiup, melantunkan hawa dingin bagi setiap manusia. Diantara hawa dingin yang kini terjadi, sepasang lengan kecil tersebut tak henti-hentinya menorehkan sebuah goresan di atas hamparan pasir putih. Mengekspresikan tentang apa yang ada di imajinasinya. Goresan yang membentuk sebuah gambar, abstrak namun jika ditilik dengan baik maka itu terlihat seperti gambar seekor hewan.

"Sayang, ayo pulang. Hari akan segera malam."

Seorang wanita dewasa berdiri di hadapan seorang anak kecil yang kini tengah asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Helaian rambut wanita tersebut terurai indah terlebih saat ini sang angin tengah beramai-ramai menyapanya.

Sang anak tetap asyik dengan karyanya tanpa memperdulikan seruan ibunda tercinta. Maka membuat sang ibu itu berjongkok untuk melihat lebih dekat lagi apa yang tengah dikerjakan sang anak.

"Kau pintar menggambar sayang"

Ia mengusap helaian rambut anaknya tersebut dengan lembut.

"Hae memang belbakat"

Dengan semangatnya anaknya tersebut menjawab dan mengacungkan sebuah ranting pohon sebagai alat untuk menggambarnya. Ia tersenyum sangat lucunya kepada sang ibu.

"Apa ini kucing?"

Senyuman itu sirna seketika saat mendengar ucapan sang ibu. Ia merengut kecewa.

"_Ani_, ini bukan kucing _eomma_"

Bibir tipis nan mungil itu menekuk sempurna. Dengan kesal ia membuang ranting pohon yang berada di genggamannya ke sembarang arah.

"_Eomma_ tak mengelti Hae"

Kaki kecil itu pergi melangkah jauh dari posisi sang ibu. Sang ibu hanya tersenyum maklum sambil memandangi punggung putra kecilnya yang kini semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Ia tertawa geli kemudian melihat putranya yang berlari kembali ke arahnya.

"Belikan Hae pelmen, _eomma_ salah dalam menebak gambalan Hae"

Telapak mungil itu terulur di hadapan sang ibu. Lagi-lagi sang ibu tersenyum geli melihat betapa lucunya putra kecilnya itu.

"Nanti gigimu berlubang sayang"

Dengan segera ia mengangkat tubuh kecil sang anak ke dalam gendongannya. Membawanya kembali ke kediamannya. Deburan ombak menemani perjalanan sepasang ibu dan anak tersebut yang kian menjauh dari bibir laut.

"_Hae belmimpi beltemu dengan seolang lelaki yang wujudnya sepelti hewan yang selalu Hae gambal eomma. Dia sangat tampan dan Hae menyukainya."_

…

**Goresan :::::::**

"Donghae, kau terlambat lagi"

Suara garang sang dosen telah didapat Donghae pagi ini. Dengan berkacak pinggang dosen tersebut memberi Donghae bermacam-macam petuah karena keterlambatannya mengumpulkan skripsi.

"Maafkan saya _Mr. Jung_"

Berkali-kali Donghae membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya tersebut.

"Kau ini selalu saja jadi yang paling lelet di antara mahasiswa lainnya dalam mengumpulkan tugas. Apa kau tidak ingin lulus dalam waktu dekat _eoh_?"

"Tidak _Mr._ , saya tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Sungguh."

Wajah manis Donghae nampak pucat setelahnya, ia menautkan ke sepuluh jarinya untuk mengurangi rasa takutnya.

"Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu untuk terakhir kalinya. Awas saja jika kau mengulanginya. Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Seperti mendapat boneka nemo yang sangat banyak. Hati Donghae rasanya senang dan lega sekali.

"Terima kasih _Mr._ , ke depannya saya akan berusaha mengumpulkan tepat waktu."

**Goresan :::::::**

Suara deburan ombak yang menghantam karang-karang kini tengah bersahutan. Membuat siapa saja tak merasakan kesepian jika berada di tempat ini walau hanya seorang diri.

Begitu juga dengan Donghae. Seusai mata kuliahnya selesai hari ini, dirinya segera menuju ke pantai. Satu-satunya tempat yang memiliki begitu banyak kenangan manis antara dirinya dan orang-orang terkasih. Terlebih sang ibu tercinta.

"_Eomma_ kapan pulang?"

Donghae duduk di bibir laut. Ia menggoreskan kata-kata dengan jari lentiknya di atas pasir yang kini didudukinya. Ia biarkan saja celananya basah termakan oleh air laut yang kadang kala datang mendekat.

"Aku merindukanmu Bummie"

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya sempurna, kemudian ia mengambil salah satu ranting pohon yang ada di dekatnya. Dan kini dirinya mulai menorehkan imajinasinya di atas hamparan pasir.

Sret,  
>Sret.<p>

Donghae menghubungkan garis yang satu dengan garis yang lain, sehingga garis-garis itu berkesinambungan dan akhirnya menjadi sebuah gambaran hewan yang selalu Donghae impikan dirinya bisa memiliki sepasang telinga dan sebuah ekor seperti hewan itu.

"Sangat menawan"

Bibir tipisnya memuji gambar hewan yang selesai ia gambar. Bukan, Donghae tidak memuji hasil karyanya. Ia memuji obyek yang ia jadikan model dalam karyanya.

Hingga detik berikutnya ia merasakan sebuah pelukan di punggungnya. Donghae tak terkejut sama sekali. Ia bersikap seperti biasa kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat sosok itu.

"Kau kemana saja?"

Bibir itu semakin ditekuk sempurna dan dibuat semakin maju beberapa centi. Membuat sosok yang ada di depannya tersebut hanya tersenyum, yang semakin membuat kadar ketampanannya bertambah.

"Aku merindukanmu"

Donghae berhambur memeluk sosok itu, ia benamkan paras manisnya di dada bidangnya.

**Goresan :::::::**

"Aku tadi dimarahi lagi oleh dosen _killer_ nan botak itu Bummie. Kau tau? Mukanya benar-benar menyeramkan. _Ish_, bagaimana bisa dia menjadi dosen dengan sifat seperti itu."

Donghae bercerita panjang lebar kepada sosok yang ia panggil Bummie –Kibum-. Rembulan yang indah serta bintang-bintang yang bertaburan menemani mereka berdua. Hingga membuat Donghae semakin menyamankan posisi kepalanya di atas paha Kibum.

"Tapi secara pribadi aku benar-benar menyukainya. Tapi bukan suka dalam artian seperti itu. Hanya suka sebatas guru dan murid. Karena selama ini, selama 1 semester lebih aku selalu mengumpulkan tugas baik itu skripsi atau bukan, akulah yang paling lelet di antara yang lain. Tapi beliau selalu mentolerir keterlambatanku dan meluluskan tugas-tugasku. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada beliau."

Senyum merekah di paras Donghae, membuatnya semakin terlihat manis terlebih di bawah sinar rembulan seperti ini. Kibum yang mendengar setiap ocehan Donghae hanya tersenyum tak mengeluarkan kata apapun. Bukan karena Kibum itu mempunyai sifat dingin atau bisu sehingga ia enggan mengeluarkan suara. Hanya saja memang dirinya tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Karena ia bukanlah makhluk yang sama seperti Donghae.

Deburan ombak mengalun mengiringi momen kebersamaan mereka berdua. Donghae sudah maklum dengan Kibumnya yang hanya diam saja tak meresponnya. Karena Donghae sudah tahu makhluk seperti apa Kibumnya tersebut.

"Aku ingin memilikinya Bummie, tolong bantu aku."

Donghae merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk dan menatap dalam ke manik hitam Kibum.

Donghae memohon. Itulah satu kesimpulan yang Kibum dapat dari tatapan Donghae. Maka setelahnya ia tersenyum dan mengajak Donghae untuk berdiri.

Dan kini mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan di bibir laut, dengan ditemani rembulan malam yang sangat indah.

Kibum kemudian memejamkan matanya dan tiba-tiba telinganya berubah menjadi agak memanjang dan dari tubuhnya mengeluarkan sebuah ekor putih yang sangat panjang nan indah.

Sepasang telinga dan sebuah ekor muncul di tubuh Kibum, sepasang telinga dan sebuah ekor seperti milik seekor hewan yang bernama serigala.

Kemudian Kibum membuka kedua matanya dan kini terlihat bola mata itu berubah warna menjadi warna biru tua yang sangat indah.

Donghae yang melihat itu semakin memperlebar senyumannya dan menatap Kibumnya dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Kau adalah sosok yang sangat menawan. Kau sama persis seperti hewan yang sejak kecil aku impikan ingin menyerupainya." Ucap Donghae.

Kibum yang melihat itu ikut tersenyum. Melihat orang yang dicintainya tersenyum entah kenapa juga ikut membuatnya tersenyum. Cinta? Benar. Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Walau mereka bukanlah satu jenis makhluk yang sama. Namun cinta di antara mereka tetaplah sama seperti cinta-cinta yang lain. Selama ini tak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui sosok seperti apa Kibum itu. Hanya di hadapan Donghaelah ia berani menunjukkan wujud aslinya.

Ekor panjang Kibum bergerak pelan terbawa angin laut. Membuat Donghae yang melihatnya semakin berbinar bak anak kecil yang mendapat hadiah.

"Lakukan"

Donghae mempersiapkan dirinya sebelum meminta Kibum untuk mengabulkan permintaannya. Ada rasa gugup walaupun sudah sering Donghae meminta hal ini kepada Kibum.

Sementara Kibum yang sudah siap sedari tadi mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke tubuh Donghae. Mata birunya jauh menatap ke dalam manik sendu Donghae.

Dekat. Jarak Antara wajah Kibum dan Donghae semakin dekat. Hingga Donghae bisa merasakan nafas Kibum yang menerpa kulit wajahnya. Kemudian,

Chu~

Bibir tebal Kibum mendarat di atas bibir tipis Donghae. Tak ada perlakuan lebih dalam ciuman itu, hanya sekedar menempel. Karena pada kenyataannya sosok Kibum tak tahu hal lebih dalam berciuman.

Kedua mata mereka terpejam sempurna. Kibum semakin menarik tubuh Donghae untuk mendekat ke tubuhnya. Dan setelah ciuman selama 1 menit itu berlangsung. Kini dari tubuh Donghae tumbuh sebuah ekor putih panjang nan bercahaya. Serta sepasang telinganya berubah seperti Kibum.

Dan setelah itu kedua bibir itu terlepas. Kini hanya saling menatap yang mereka lakukan.

"Kau sangat manis dengan telinga dan ekor seperti itu Hae"

Sosok Kibum berucap dengan tulus memuji ciptaan Tuhan yang sangat sempurna yang kini tersaji di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih Kibummie, kau juga sangat tampan"

Senyum menghiasi bibir keduanya. Hingga kini keduanya bisa berbincang dengan sepuasnya. Donghae sangat senang bisa memiliki ekor dan telinga yang selama ini ia impikan sedari kecil. Dan tentu saja itu berkat sosok terkasihnya, Kibum.

Dengan menjadi makhluk yang sama seperti Kibum, Donghae bisa mendengar suara indah Kibum. Dengan menjadi makhluk yang sama seperti Kibum, Donghae bisa dengan puas berbincang dengan Kibum. Dengan menjadi makhluk yang sama seperti Kibum, Donghae sangatlah senang. Walau kesenangan itu hanya bisa ia rasakan selama 2 jam saja. Dan setelahnya Donghae akan kembali menjadi sosok manusia lagi dan tak bisa berbincang dengan Kibum. Namun Donghae sudah sangat senang dan bersyukur walau hanya sebatas itu.

"_Sayang, apa kau mau menemaniku menjadi makhluk abadi untuk selamanya?"_

**^-END-^**

Huaa.. Ficlet KiHae yang sangat gaje. Maaf ya jika banyak yang tidak suka.

Hmm.. lagi males ngomong banyak, sekian deh dan terima kasih udah nyempetin baca.

Mind To RnR please?


End file.
